


by any other name

by fleurting



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Rosa hated her name when she was younger.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sesquidrabbles: 150-word stories





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> for @sesquidrabbles’ challenge #046: rose.

Rosa hated her name when she was younger. It felt too feminine for her, like it was too delicate for her harsh personality.   
  
But when Rosa had come home, ranting about how she wanted to change her name, Abuela had made her tawa tawas and let her watch cartoons even though Rosa wasn’t supposed to. Abuela just let Rosa stew in silence, knitting a sweater in her chair.   
  
When Rosa’s plate was empty, her stomach full and her fingers licked clean, she turned to Abuela and told her everything. Abuela listened, not saying anything until Rosa was done. Then she told Rosa she was named after Abuela’s mother, Rosalita, and how Rosalita loved beauty, glamour, and all sorts of girly things and she was also the toughest person in their entire family.   
  
“Just like a rose.” She’d held Rosa’s face and whispered. “You can be more than one thing, mija.”


End file.
